The Inquisitor's Desk
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: Companion piece to 'Agents of the Inquisition', get to know the Agents as the story progresses. Will update regularly, will most likely contain spoilers in the future.
1. Gillard Ford

**File 1:**

**Gillard Ford**

**Title: The Leader**

**Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **31

**Current status: **Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** (Shield and weapon)

**Specialization: **Champion

**Other skill specifications: **Shield and weapon, Defender, Battle-master.

**Biography:** Born eldest son to a noble family in Kirkwall, Gillard Ford was always meant to be a politician in the corrupt City-state; but he chose a life as a warrior instead. Rising to the rank of lieutenant in the City guard for the past ten years, Ford had witnessed the city at its worst. He fought against the Qunari during their looting of the city, and he helped Knight-Captain Aveline secure the city during the aftermath of the chantry destruction. This has left him a hard boiled, no nonsense soldier that is as capable a leader and as a follower.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

** Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** Knight-Lieutenant Ford has proven himself as a capable leader during the investigation of Ghislain Fortress, dedicated to our cause, and down to earth with the situation at hand. Hence why I recommend him as the direct commanding officer for the Agents in general. While he does hold some prejudices towards Mages and Qunari, it is understandable given his background. But luckily he's able to put them behind him at least during the mission.

It should be noted that Ford has a brother; one Knight-Captain Kyle Ford of the Templar order formally stationed at the Kirkwall Circle of Magi (locally called 'The Gallows'). And that reports suggest that the Knight-Captain may have joined the Red Templars… best not to tell Ford this until confirmation is achieved.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** The Knight-Lieutenant has proven himself an apt leader both on and off the battlefield. His background as a noblemen may prove useful in a mission of the more civilized persuasion. Should diplomacy be a first priority I'd recommend him for the job, and if all else fails, he's still quite skilled with a blade.


	2. Fredrick Collins

**File 2:**

**Fredrick Collins**

**Title: The Youth**

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20

**Current Status: **Active

**Class: **warrior

**Weapon(s):** long sword

**Specializations:** None

**Other skill specification:** none

**Biography: **Fredrick Collins is a young lad who volunteered to join the Inquisition much to the irritation of his father, Bann Oswald Collins of Rainesfere. This is due to the fact that Fredrick is Oswald's last surviving son. Once the youngest of four, Fredrick's eldest brother died during the massacre of Ostagar; while the other two died during the battle of Denerim. The lad's young age of ten was all that protected him from joining the battle. Now a young man looking to escape the shadow of his brothers' sacrifice; he joined the Inquisition in hopes to prove himself.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

** Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** As the youngest son of a Bann, Fredrick should have the rudimentary knowledge of politics within Fereldan, and may prove useful in any diplomatic mission required within the nation.

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor: **While a young lad with limited skills in swordplay, Fredrick Collins has the potential to become a skilled and seasoned soldier. While I still question the rational in having such a green warrior partake in high risk operations, it is hard to refute a personal recommendation from the King of Fereldan himself.


	3. Anais Bellerose

**File 3:**

**Anais Bellerose**

**Title: The Sensual Assassin**

**Race: **elf

**Gender: **female

**Age:** 28

**Current status: **Active

**Class:** Rogue

**Weapons:** twin daggers

**Specialization:** Assassin

**Other skill specifications:** Dual weapon, Subterfuge, Scoundrel.

**Biography:** Born to two servants of the De Montfort household; the then minor lord Prosper De Montfort found she had an innate talent for stealth and had her trained by a paid Antivan Crow to become his personal Assassin. She would become his secret weapon for the grand game, often 'selling' her to his rivals as a servant of the more erotic nature only to have them die of unfortunate 'accidents', but surely the elf had nothing to do with the occasional rusty chain link holding up a chandelier, or an unknowing chef putting dangerously mislabeled ingredients into the noblemen's food… right?

**Advisors' Evaluation:**

** Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** A skilled murderer and assassin, Anais is an exceptionally gifted individual with a wide range of skills. As skilled at reconnaissance and stealth as well as dueling and extermination, she will work in most missions and prove invaluable in any group. Though her flirtatious disposition might need some reigning in.

** Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor: **Her whole life has been used as a weapon in the Grand Game of Orlais, so her knowledge of Orlesian politics, and would serve well as a backup to any failed negotiations.


	4. Osmond

**File 4:**

**Osmond**

**Title: The Old Veteran**

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 49

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** shield and weapon

**Specializations:** Mercenary

**Other skill specifications:** Shield and weapon, Defender, Vanguard

**Biography:** Osmond is a man who has seen it all. He's fought high dragon in the Frostback Mountains and demons in the oldest elven ruins. He was the son of a Fereldan farmer until he decided to become a member of the Wild Hounds Mercenary Company. Renowned for their cold hard efficiency to get the job done. Apparently a falling out with the companies leader lead to Osmond leaving the group.

**Advisors' evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor: **his many years of experience as a mercenary shows that he knows what needs to be done in order to achieve victory. He is a capable leader able to make sound decisions and seems to be a very agreeable person with his fellow agents.


	5. Jovkus Myathos - Spoiler Warning

**File 5:**

**Jovkus Myathos**

**Title: The Guilty Survivor**

**Race:** Dwarf

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Current status: **Dead

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** Ancestral Battle axe

**Specializations: **Berserker

**Other skill specification: **Two-handed, Vanguard, Battle master

**Biography:** A former member of the warrior caste of Orzammar. Jovkus Myathos was exiled into the deep roads after murdering a member of the noble caste. The reason for the murder was never revealed. What is known is that he spent six years in the Deep Roads by himself before finally finding a way to the surface where he became a mercenary for another eight years.

**Chapter 7: Descent into Dark spoilers:** It would be discovered that during the mission to liberate Orzammar from the Red Templars that the reason for Jovkus' exile was for the murder of Drevon of noble House Ovkyden, son of Lord Zurrid Ovkyden. It would appear that Jovkus arranged a marriage between his dying family and the Ovkyden family so they could survive. But when the children of Jovkus' niece, Dilmya and Lord Drevon died under mysterious circumstances and Dilmya died in an apparent suicide. Jovkus blamed it on Drevon and murdered him in his sleep. Thus leading to the exile.

**Advisor's evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** A skilled warrior, if antisocial. The dwarf has been through hell in the Deep Roads and has hardened as a result. Though he does seem to lighten up with his fellow agents. What is important is that he follows orders and performs amicably.

**Obituary Report:** Jovkus would meet his end at the battle of the Trenches. As Darkspawn flooded through one of the many tunnels leading to the Dead Tranches, his brother Korbin, a member of the Legion of the Dead, volunteered to stay behind to set the charges. But Jovkus knocked his brother unconscious and stayed behind instead as Agents Saareba and Hall escaped with Korbin.

For his selfless sacrifice, we honor our fallen comrade.

**Agent-Lieutenant Ford:** Causalities are a fact of war. But it doesn't make a loss any easier. You were a good soldier Jovkus Myathos. A good soldier who went down fighting without hesitation. And we will all see you again someday.

**Agent Collins:** When I first met the guy he was reclusive and grouchy. When I last saw him he was… still reclusive and grouchy. We miss you Jovkus, we'll kill a few darkspawn for you.

**Agent Anais:** Ah crap… now who am I going to rob blind in a game of Wicked Grace? Miss you ya old grump.

**Agent Saareba:** Jovkus was one of the first agents to join the cause. When I learned his original motive for joining so was for money I began to question his resolve. But now that he's sacrificed himself I understand that his resolve was strong and pure. Jovkus, Hall and I discussed during the mission about whether we'd all make it through this war alive, now we have our answer. He was a great friend and will be missed.

**Agent Osmond:** This is not the first time I've lost someone under my command, and I doubt he'll be the last. But be certain that his loss holds me at a great deal of sorrow. He was a fine agent and friend.

**Agent Hall:** Poor bastard, I never did get to buy him that drink. I'm not one for words, but understand that I'll be raising a glass for you, friend.

**Agent Korbin:** Jovkus was my older brother. It seems unfair that fate would have the two of us reunite only to be separated the same day. It should have been me, but what's done is done. And I'll help fight for his cause just as he sacrificed himself for mine. Your death wasn't in vein brother, I will make sure of that!


	6. Saareba

**File 6:**

**Saareba**

**Title: The Tevinter Kossith**

**Race:** Kossith

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 26

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** staff

**Specializations:** Force mage

**Other skill specifications:** Spirit, Primal

**Biography:** 'Saareba' was born in Qunari society and lived there until she secretly discovered she was a mage, or _'Saarebas'_ as their culture calls them. She somehow ran away and made it to Tevinter where she was adopted by a magister by the name of Helene. She often shies away from the topic of her time in Tevinter under Helene's tutelage, but she does hold her mistress in high regard.

Let the record show that Magister Helene was assassinated, and Saareba holds the Venatori responsible for the murder. She joined the Inquisition when she heard that we were opposing the cult.

**Advisors' Evaluation:**

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor: **A Qunari who was a Tevinter apprentice. If we didn't have demons pouring out of the sky, I normally wouldn't believe this walking contradiction, but where we are. Saareba has proven to be an exceptionally knowledgeable mage and has a kind heart, and would prove most helpful on any team.


	7. Naleen - Spoiler Warning

**File 7:**

**Naleen of the Malamna Clan**

**Title: The Keeper's Second**

**Race:** Elf

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 24

**Current status:** Unable

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** Heartwood staff

**Specializations: **Spirit Healer

**Other skill Specification:** creation, spirit, Dalish magic teachings.

**Biography:** Being one of the two young mages in her clan, by tradition there would only be one Keeper's First. Though she's not chosen as First, by the Keeper's guidance, she has found her calling as the clan's most revered healer. She's decently content caring for own people but always wished to give more, to treat others outside of her clan equally and suspicion of other races is not a necessity. The prospect was unlikely until the Breach appeared and Thedas started plunging into chaos. Although she's not a fighter she would not stand idly watching her world falls apart and simply despairs. In the interest of not just the Dalish but also her ideal she would be part of the solution.

**Agents of the inquisition Epilogue Spoilers:** at 1:54 this morning, Agent Naleen was discovered unconscious within the observatory by one of the soldiers who stumbled upon her on the floor. There was no sign of a struggle apart from a knocked over chair besides her. She has yet to have awaken and this news has greatly concerned her fellow agents, Frederick Collins especially so. Also, and I don't know how to say this Your Eminence, but her vallaslin has been… altered.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** Naleen joined the Inquisition in hopes of helping the world as a whole. Though she admits to not being much of a fighter, her healing abilities are much appreciated on the field. She can serve as invaluable in the missions more high risk to the agents health.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** Naleen is a shy and young, clearly unknowledgeable in cultures outside her own. Even her skills in our language is minimalist; often speaking words of Dalish and common in the same sentence. I hope her time among the agents helps her learn other cultures with an open mind and become more sociable among them. Though I have noticed her and Agent Collins having a companionable accompaniment with each other, how… interesting.


	8. Aniel - Spoiler Warning

**File 8:**

**Aniel**

**Title: The Elven Bard**

**Race: **Elf

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 26

**Current Status:** Active

**Class:** Rogue

**Weapon(s):** Throwing Knives

**Specializations:** Illusionist (?)

**Other skill Specifications:** Dual throwing daggers, Subterfuge,

**Biography:** Little is known about this Bard; except that he seems to hold himself in high regards for a city elf, and that (as shown in a marksmen contest with fellow agent Hall) that his skills with the throwing knife borders on the preternatural. When asked about his skills, the elf tends to shy away from the topic.

**Chapter 9: Aftermath Spoilers:** _It should be noted that our awareness of the following information is unknown to the Individuals related to the matter. A young squire in service to one of the Templars allied with us was wandering atop the outer walls of Skyhold when he overheard a conversation between Agents Aniel and Hatse. The subject of the discussion was the hidden magical capabilities of the Elven Bard who happens to be a mage and an apostate. The boy was paid for his silence and assures us that no one else knows this secret._

_Spymaster Leliana_

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** a skilled fighter without a doubt. Though I do worry about his motives; seeing as bards are often used as assassins and spies. I would keep an eye on him just in case.

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** As a professional bard myself, I have heard of the elven bard. Word has it he has built himself quite the reputation in the many years he's been in service. Though I do doubt his commitment to the cause.


	9. Gerard Bastian

**File 9:**

**Gerard Bastian**

**Title: **The Templar

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 29

**Current Status:** Active

**Class:** Warrior

**Weapon(s):** Weapon and shield

**Specialization:** Templar

**Other skill Specifications:** Vanguard, weapon and shield, Battle master

**Biography:** Born to a devote family of Templars, it was obvious what Gerard was expected to become, and become one he did. His particular role within the Order was hunting and tracking apostates, one of his early missions left him the sole survivor of a battle against a maleficar, but with a blind eye. Another, similar event years later would make him see the corruption within the order. When the Mage-Templar war broke out and the Templars defected from the chantry, Gerard joined the Inquisition. He now seeks to restore the order to its original prestige and honor.

Let it be noted that while he doesn't hate mages, he is very weary and suspicious of them.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** Dedicated to his own cause, Gerard's interests just happen to line up with the Inquisition's. He does what is needed for the mission, but holds quite the temper, which only raises when mages are around.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** Gerard intends to restore the Templar order to its original status and prestige as an honorable order, which has degraded into violent murderers in recent years. While I commend his pure intention, very rarely does one individual change the world by himself.


	10. Heraclian Naissus -Spoiler Warning

**File 10:**

**Heraclian Naissus**

**Title:** The Compassionate Introvert

**Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 53

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** staff

**Specializations:** Spirit Healer

**Other skill Specifications:** Spirit, Creation, Storm

**Biography:** Born in a Tevinter family that owned a small fleet of trading vessels in the Nocen Sea. The Naissus family had never had magical talent in their bloodline before. So it came as a surprise that Heraclian not only possessed the ability for the arcane arts, but an affinity for it. As such he was sent to one of Tevinter's circles to train in the arts of magic and politics. Though he had a falling out with his master when he wouldn't use blood magic to enhance his abilities nor accept the cruel and cutthroat lifestyle of Tevinter politics. So at a young age the gifted mage fled the nation and into Rivain where he lived for many years as a hedge mage healing the sick. Word of the breach drew Heraclian to southern Thedas and ultimately to the Inquisition.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** What does that make? Three Tevinters in our organization? At least this one claims no connections to the nation. He hasn't seen much action in the Inquisition; but he does prove to be a skilled healer. I am worried about his age though, as he might not have the reflexes that other agents have.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** Quiet and reclusive, yet dedicated and compassionate. Heraclian doesn't say much, often letting his good intentions be expressed through actions rather than words. He does hold a particular disgust towards Tevinter politics, which is understandable due to his caring heart.

P.S. don't challenge this man to a drinking contest, you're guaranteed to lose.

**Obituary Report:** Heraclian was lost during the battle for Adamant Fortress. When agents Collins, The Katari, and the rest of Captain Northrup's regiment had captured a courtyard, archers descended upon them. When Heraclian saw a wounded soldier out in the open, he did not hesitate to run in to save his life, even at the cost of his own.

For his willingness to put others above himself, we honor our fallen comrade.


	11. Caedmon Farloan

**File 11**

**Caedmon Farloan**

**Title: **The Demon of Wrath

**Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 41

**Current status:** Alive

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s): **staff and demonic claws

**Specialization:** Wrath Demon

**Other Skill specifications:** Elemental, Primal

**Biography:** A survivor of the Mage's Revolt, he fled Kirkwall but with a high price. His sanity. When he found a woman and her child cornered by some Templars, he went to intervene. But he was too late as the woman was cut down. Wanting to protect the child, Caedmon made a pact with a demon of wrath causing him to become an abomination. He promptly slaughtered the Templars and almost kill the child as well were it not for her cries of fear giving him control over the demon again. And while he still struggles with the demon; the child, Madeline, keeps him in check.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor: **I can't believe we recruited a known abomination into our ranks! Though Lieutenant Ford insists him to be safe so long as we ward the child, I have my doubts. Inquisitor, I implore you to have the abomination exiled, or better yet executed, so we can assure he will cause no harm!

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** While I can understand our Commander's concerns for Caedmon Farloan. The mage possesses a unique ability to regain control of the demon within him, or perhaps it is the child, Madeline Armund, who harbors the talent to calm him. Either way, we could use a powerful mage such as Caedmon to our advantage in the battles to come. That said, we will be keeping an eye on him just in case.


	12. Taran - Spoiler Warning

**File 12:**

**Taran Ar Eseld O Dwynhold**

**Title:** The Avvar Archer

**Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 32

**Current status:** Unknown

**Class:** Rogue

**Weapon(s):** Longbow, hunting knife

**Specialization:** Ranger

**Other skill specifications:** Trapper, archer, herbalism

**Biography:** Born to the Dwynhold tribe in the Frostback Mountains, Taran has lived a relatively simple life for an Avvar Barbarian. He was raised primarily by his mother Eseld in archery and hunting. When the breach happened, he and several others of his tribe had sought out the Inquisition. Only Taran made it to Skyhold.

**Agents of the Inquisition Epilogue Spoilers:** Mere days after an investigation into the cause of missing supply runs in the Frostback Mountains; Taran deserted the Inquisition in order to figure out the reason for the mass migration of his people from the mountain range. He left in the dead of night, but was intercepted by fellow agents Hall and Osmond, who merely inquired about his departure before allowing him leave. Under normal circumstances we'd declare him AWOL and issue a search for him for him to seek justice for desertion. But the ambassador insists that this is but a common occurrence for Avvari, as they do not understand the concept of permanence they often break alliances when the need suites them. So we shall respect his customs.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Commander Cullen, Military Advisor:** This is quite an odd one, while I am of Fereldan I have been unfortunate in not encountering an Avvar before. So all my knowledge of his people are of second and third hand accounts and dark forest legends of giant savages. While Taran is most certainly tall, he isn't savage. Practices a foreign religion yes, but hardly a murderer of children or performer of blood rites.

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** The Avvar are a reclusive society of family clans and tribes more concerned with providing enough food for the coming winter then the state of the world beyond their home in the Frostback mountains. To have one seek out the Inquisition for intended partnership with us can serve as a great opportunity to learn more about their culture and forge alliances with the tribes.


	13. Hatse

**File 13**

**Hatse**

**Title:** The Eccentric Mage

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 24

**Current Status:** Alive

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** Staff

**Specialization:** Force mage

**Other skill specifications:** Storm, Primal,

**Biography:** A (former) Tevinter mage that serves as Luka's apprentice after she was exiled from Tevinter by her father due to her refusal to use blood magic. Not much else to really say on Hatse, she only joined the Inquisition because her friend Luka requested it.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor: **To say that Hatse is extraordinarily strange is like saying a fire dragon's breath is mildly warm. She seems to have a very limited attention span and is unusual in her behavior, almost unpredictable. I'm really not sure why she wants to join the inquisition. I can only guess is that she felt she had nothing better to do with her time.


	14. Adrienne

**File 14:**

**Adrienne of Hasmal**

**Title:** The Vengeful Mortalitasi

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 24

**Current status:** Active

**Class:** Mage

**Weapon(s):** Nevarran Staff

**Specializations:** mortalitasi

**Other skill Specifications:** Entropy, Spirit

**Biography:** A prominent member of the select order of the Mortalitasi, Adrienne has sparked conspiratorial fury within the nation of Nevarra, for having risen through the political ranks so quickly. Though that all came to an end when, officially, she was discovered bribing and coercing her way through the political ranks as well as selling Nevarran secrets to the Imperium. Disgraced with the threat of execution for treason looming over her head. She fled the country.

But in truth, at least according to her, she was framed by one Virellius Besori, a known member of the Magisterium and currently well heeded advisor to King Markus in magical concerns. She has approached us and proclaims that the magister has seized the King's mind as well as being associated with the Venatori.

**Advisor's Evaluation:**

**Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Diplomatic Advisor:** I'll be brutally honest, this character seems to be another… how shall I say, Vivienne in terms of political ambition. The crimes against her are quite severe, and it serves very much as a he said she said situation. If we are wrong about our judgements of her, she could be very dangerous.

**Spymaster Leliana, Espionage Advisor:** I'd be inclined to support Josie's position on the matter, were it not that the name of her mark coincides with the scroll that our agent Saareba produced, claiming it to be a list of Venatori. This can't be a coincidence.


End file.
